Her circumstance
by Divinity-fan
Summary: For some people, the end justify the means.


Sakura got out of bathe and turned on Toxic from Britney spears on her laptop. She loved that song and couldn't help but dance to it. She was the best student in her major, and today she had a date with the guy she loved more than anything –he just made her crazy and she had never lived something so powerful.

She went to the tall mirror beside the door and smiled at her slim form. Slowly and tentatively, her hand went up to her belly, caressing where life was springing. Instantly the image of the father came to her mind.

Sasuke was so mysterious and cool, and so, so hot it broke her heart. She had never been this attracted to someone. There was so much to know … he always seemed to be so far away, out of reach. Maybe his standoffish aura was to blame… their first encounter came back to her mind.

" _I'm so happy that my parents bought that big flat for us. We'll be roommate" Ino beamed_

" _I don't know"_

" _Come on, you should definitely come. You'll have a good place to live with no charge!"_

" _I like to have my personal space"_

" _Sometimes I wonder how we are friend. It's like you didn't care"_

" _I do care! It's just I'm like –I don't know it's like something is missing"_

" _Please don't serve me that shit. You sound like TSTL heroine from those stupid romance books. Yikes"_

" _Yeah, Ino we all know you get excited by chirurgical intervention's video" Sakura rolled her eyes "you forget I'm the best of our-"_

 _Her breathe got caught by a hard bump._

" _Hey!" Ino screamed "what the hell is your fucking problem?"_

 _Sakura angrily looked up while massaging her elbow "You could at least excuse your-"_

 _His face made aggressive butterflies attack her belly. She didn't usually read or approve romance novels' cliché but something like instant love crossed her mind. She just blushed and held his gaze until he went away without excusing his self. His expression of despair and sorrow as if he had all the problems of the world never left her mind since then._

 _Ino kept yelling but that encounter let Sakura dumb._

Still under Sasuke's effect, her belly churned in a good way while she was playing with her cereal. His face was almost reflecting in the milk mini lac.

"How did you meet with the father of your kid?"

"Mom… I already told you, stop be so annoying."

"First of all I'm your mother and you should respect me, and secondly you're the one who made a mistake so you should talk less."

"If you don't want me to talk fine."

"I asked you a question" her mother yelled, her strong personality showing off "And you'd better not lie."

"If you are in this state, Ino must have told you."

"I'm waiting."

"Oh gosh… we met by accident one day. Two weeks later, I saw people aggressing him-"

"So he's a lout. Couldn't you do better than that?"

"Louts! Criminality is increasing every day, and people get assaulted every hour. It could have been you! And I would have wished for someone to save you too!" Sakura angrily shouted back.

"… and he could have been aggressed because he belongs to a gang or because of drugs" she bit back angrily.

"Fine, I don't see what else I have to say since you're too stubborn."

"I'm your-"

"Mother! You're my mother I know! But there's limit! I love him mom, I love him more than anything else! Since I know him, when he's not there I feel so empty."

"This is not healthy. You have a family and friends!"

"So? I still feel lonely and I've always have! And now that I found the man of my life you just act like that."

"I'm protecting you from your own self and him. Many stupid little girls dream every day of 'love' and when a cunny bandit discovers how crazy in love they are with them, they use it against them. Look at you talking about him it's clear he had brainwashed you."

"If you knew him you'd never say that! He never tried to brainwash me. On the contrary he's honest and never tried to lead me for nothing. That's why I'm still living here."

"What was I saying? Brainwashed! That lout –yes I said it, lout! He got you pregnant and flew away, acts like an irresponsible father and leave your family to take care of that fetus, you think he's cool and honest? That's so stupid! And you think I didn't know you help him meet Yamato for a job? Not only is he a cunny gigolo, and an irresponsible father but he's a profiteer -where do you think you're going like that? Stay there!" her mother grabbed her arm and continued shouting on her. "That kind of guy always choose girl from rich family to suck out their money because for your pregnancy and all … that's our money and definitely not yours. He's using you and when he's finished, he'll throw you aside. Don't you see you're too naïve?"

"No I'm neither naïve, nor stupid" Sakura answered with a bit trembling but strong voice "I'm the first in my entire department. If spending your money on me disturb dad or you, don't worry I'll refund all of your dear money. If you want to throw me out, fine! I'm sorry to be a burden for you"

"I'm trying to protect you; you're my only child for god sake! You're pregnant from a lowlife! He didn't have a job and get beaten –what if those guys were his partners in crime? That's what being innocent means and you need protect-"

"I'm stupid I get it! I got pregnant I get it! He didn't know about the pregnancy and didn't remember!"

"What the… oh my gosh!"

"Let go of me!"

"Honey, what's going on?" her father came.

"It's-"

Sakura finally snatched her hand away and went upstairs. She slammed her door shut, not caring about her father plea or mother yells. She didn't care about anything and couldn't care less about all of their mockeries or said friendly warning. She didn't care about all of those scandalmongers! She lay on her back and looked up at the mirror nailed to her ceiling. Her expression was so pale and livid. What did her mother have to be like that? And her father who never defend her? Sometimes she wished she had no parents! Only Sasuke and that baby made her feel good and hopeful… it didn't start as a fairy tale like story but she had it all now…

" _Sasuke-kun? Are you there?"_

 _The scenery was scary. She knew some people wanted him and tried to kill him. If that day she didn't honk and scream those guys wouldn't have run away. Ever since that day, the wilder her feelings became the worrier she was that anything bad would happen to him. She was mesmerized by him._ _As time went on, they somewhat became friends and she would come by, like today. She especially made an effort to come every day because he definitely needed help. He was always drinking and had that empty air on his face. He looked so lost. His state of scruffiness wasn't healthy. She'd be there for him._

 _Sakura remembered that shy girl easily. She always seemed depressed and she would wonder what they did together, because she seemed boring. The only thing she envied the girl_ _for_ _was Sasuke, and a bit_ _for_ _her big chest. Every time they met, the girl would look down and do as if she didn't know her –well, it was true. The girl seemed meek and fragile, but that never stopped Sakura from dreaming, fantasying and coveting him._

 _She wasn't that girl's friend, and Sasuke was too tempting._ _So when that girl married an older rich man four month ago, her feelings were mixed. She was happy that her rival was off_ _the_ _side, but her heart was broken whenever she saw him in that state._

 _That's why her heart was broken when she saw the state of his living room. The place was untidy, and empty bottles littered the floor. Sakura hoped so much that one day he'd get up from his nightmare. Sighing, she joined his room where he was drowsing with a half bottle in hand._

" _Why did you do that to me?"_

 _When Sakura bent to his level, he grabbed her fist and pulled her to him._

" _Why did you do that to me Hinata? I love you so much! Why didn't you come back to me?"_

" _Sasuke-kun… it's not-"_

" _I swear Hinata that I can do anything for you! Why is it not enough?"_

" _Calm d-"_

 _Sasuke cut her off with an angry and bruising kissing. Her mind was screaming that wasn't right but her body couldn't help but surrender to his rough yet sensual treatment. All that time he called her Hinata, and clearly exorcised his anger, pain and longing on her and even if her mind was protesting, her body was gushing for him._ _He was an amazing lover. All her life she had always played it safe, never daring but this time she'd let go. Regrets would be tomorrow. Now she would let him make her reach cloud nine._ _And finally he came. His eyes were still dark and filled with anger._

" _I swear you won't run away from me…"_

 _He_ _fell_ _on top of her and with what strength she was left with, Sakura moved him aside. Too tired to go back home, she lay on his chest and slowly drowned to sleep. At some point, she saw some feminine figure with long hair looming over them but she had guessed it was that state where your mind didn't completely waked up. Was it what they call NREM 1?_

All of this didn't start as fairy tale but she knew that their encounter and this kid was a heaven sent for both of them when considering their mutual lives and difficulties. But those dark thoughts didn't have their place now.

Today she had a date with Sasuke and not even her violent quarrel with her mother would ruin her happiness. She was there in that cozy and warm restaurant, with her perfect makeup and dress, waiting for him. Sakura readjusted her beige flouncing dress and reapplied her gloss lipstick.

Oh, she remembered the surprise he had put her in yesterday. _Orikoyomio_ was a pretty popular bar amongst students and even for some professors from her medical school. She usually went there to meet with friends and classmates and just relax. So how big her surprise was to see him walk through those doors?-pretty much breathtaking. He was in black tie on white shirt, black slacks and a plain designed black bag. He was so hot as always with his untidy hair. She managed to spot him because of all the gushing females surrounding her. She simply blushed and didn't skip one second to admire him from afar. All evening, she had been wondering what he was doing there but didn't want her classmates to know about them -too much drama. No one knew about her pregnancy and it was fine already to have her mother and Ino ruining her life. What definitely kept her from joining him though was when Ino approached his pool's table. With a burning unhappy heart, she stayed where she was while stealing glimpse of Sasuke. Finally, he went out and she released the air that had been caught in her lungs. Even out of the place, she still stared at him. She saw how he rubbed his neck, subtly stretched before texting on his phone. It instantly made her jealous until her phone rang.

 **From: Hatake Sasuke**

 **Subject: Tomorrow**

 **Are you free tomorrow? Wanna talk**

 **Sasuke**

She giggled like a schoolgirl and typed her answer. An idea crossed her mind: what if he came here because he knew she'd be there? After all, it was the first time he came there and he directly texted her after failing to properly talk with her. It was crazy but plausible and that delicious thought cradled her through the night until her mother pierced her bubble that morning. Their story was real for her, not matter what others had to say.

Stirring clear of any thoughts, she saw Sasuke entered the restaurant. He had a gray sweater and a dark vest on. She was surprise to see him so formal. Whatever this meant her imaginative mind was far gone.

"Y-you look good Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you. You like nice."

"T-thank you… so… what is the vest for?"

"I have an important meeting."

"Oh, for work?"

"We can say that."

"I hope I'm not keeping you from your business."

"I had planned this to be longer but I had a late encounter yesterday that changed everything."

"It's fine by me."

"Okay. I'll treat."

"Thank you… Sasuke-kun."

They quickly make their orders but she was disappointed when Sasuke just asked for juice and wouldn't stop looking at that damn phone.

"Ano, when I saw you that day… what was that? Who attacked you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I… I don't mean anything but… I have to know. You never tell me anything."

"I never tell you anything because you are not concerned."

"How… I bear your child."

"I know that and that's why I texted you. I'm not ready for any type of relationship. My life's fucked up and unstable and honestly as things are now… I don't have any kind of feelings for you. Not yet."

"…I…see."

"I'm sorry … I'm being rude but things are better honesty. I could tell you to wait that maybe I'd be more disposed but I don't want you to waste your time on me. If I'm ready one day and that you're already with someone else, so be it. As for now, I don't want either of us wasting our time."

"What about the baby?"

"I'm still his father and I want to be present for it."

"For her."

"What?"

"She's a girl" she muttered, hiding her face.

"I want to be present for her."

"I've got to go" Sakura mumbled again "I don't feel well."

"You did have other expectation."

"Of course and… and… I'll wait for you –don't say another word. We are both adults –you make your own choices and I make mine. I know I can make you feel good. I know… this is not just coincidence but we had to meet. Just so you know I love you."

"Sakura…"

"I don't ask you to say it back –I had to tell you before you make any choice. And I know that you somehow still have feeling for Hinata and that's what is keeping you from opening."

"Sakura-"

"You know I'm right but that girl is crazy. She's crazy and you'll eventually realize that -and I'll be there." She was crying now "Bye."

Before Sasuke could speak, his phone rang and she read 'Itachi' on his lips. He looked back up with his eternal calm expression.

"I think everything has been said. Let me know what you'd need for the baby or anything else."

"Okay."

He put a brutal end to her dream but she knew she just had to wait… she saw as he exited the restaurant with his phone at his ear. He was dead serious and out of nowhere a frightening and sadist smile spread on his lips.

Did she really know him?


End file.
